


The weight of the mask

by cloverfield_10



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 03:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13181493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloverfield_10/pseuds/cloverfield_10
Summary: This contains spoiler for Star Wars episode VIII.Rey takes a choice that will change the fate of the universe.





	The weight of the mask

**Author's Note:**

> This contains spoiler for Star Wars episode VIII. 
> 
> This is how i think the storie should have go. i'm not saying that it's a bad movie but... This scene is one of the last ones, between Rey and Kylo.
> 
> I suck at summaries as you can see.
> 
> English is not my first language and this is my first fanfic EVER. So... i would love to hear your opinions :)

You feel the chills that run throughout your body when the metal of the mask comes into contact with your skin; it fits perfectly to your face, digging into your jaw but still leaving room to speak perfectly. For a few seconds you can’t breathe, you open your mouth in an attempt to fill your lungs but nothing enters. Your vision becomes blurred by tears. A few seconds later, a beep is heard outside the mask and a breath of fresh air reaches your face. A tear manages to fall, but nobody can see it. Nobody is going to see it.

From your visor you can see the whole room. The royal guard still has their weapons ready, but they understand that they should not attack; not yet, at least .. In front of you, lying on the ground, motionless, is Ben. For a moment you panic when you don’t notice any movement in his body, but you feel the energy that still emanates from him.

“Well done …” his raspy and nasty voice invades your head, as if it were talking directly to your brain, tearing it apart, forcing its entrance. You can’t understand how Ben could endure this torture for so long. “Come closer.”  
You obey. Your steps, initially slow, become firmer as you move through the great room. Your right hand is twisting on the handle of the lightsaber and that gives you more security.  
You stop in front of him, and by your periphery you can see how two stormtroopers are dragging Ben.  
"Do you still care about him, girl?” His tone of voice is funny, but a slight threat runs under it.  
“No” Your distorted voice sounds so foreign to you that you stop speaking, trying to make the trembling in your voice as little as possible.  
“Good” A smile makes its way through his deformed face, looking more like a grimace of pain than anything else. “Who would have believed it? I had great hopes in you, for something I connected your mind with that of my apprentice ... but I never expected so much.”  
With an agility that would not be expected from a body like his, Snoke rose from his throne and approached, stopping a few meters away. His mere presence was capable of crushing you, you feel it in your knees.  
“What do you wish?”  
You do not answer for a few seconds, not knowing how things will develop from here on out. But what has been done is done, and there is no turning back, at least not for you.  
“I want it all. I want to know about my past, about my future. I want the power I never had.”  
“Excellent ... Luke Skywalker was a coward when he turned his back on you, but he will soon regret his decision.” The room fell silent. “Do you know what will happen now?”  
“Yes.”  
“Then I will give you everything you want, all the power you seek will be in the palm of your hand. You will be invincible.”  
I felt how my knees were overcome by the pressure and ended up kneeling in front of him.  
“What is your answer? Will you be able to follow my orders, my teachings?”  
“Yes …” I could feel my throat closing when I wanted to say the next word, but I had to. I know they would not understand my plan, none of them, but no one should know my true intentions. Not Finn, not Leia, not Chewie. Not even Luke. If what I saw in Ben's future is true, then I must do everything in my power so that it does not happen, since he will be of great importance to defeat The First Order and bring balance to the universe, and I will take care of that. I will put the weight of everyone on my shoulders, and I will save them. To each and every one of them.  
This thought reaffirmed my strength and I could feel the knot in my throat vanish.  
“Yes Master.”  
“Well said. From this moment you will leave behind you the name of Rey, to become something new, more powerful. From now on, you will known as Raito Ren.

I felt the mask take on a new weight. From now on everything was in my hands.


End file.
